Cette année là
by Marie-Agns
Summary: Cette année là Anna Stad avait eu 20 ans, elle s'était marié avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Cette année là elle avait été heureuse, elle avait dansé, chanté, crié et mordu la vie. Mais cette année là elle avait aussi perdu beaucoup.
1. Le Retard

Sirius était en retard, il se demandait bien comment il allait justifier ça. Le fait d'être en retard en soi ne le gêner pas, il avait toujours mit un point d'honneur à être en retard juste pour le plaisir de faire d'abord enrager sa mère, puis au temps de Poudlard, les professeurs qu'ils ne pouvaient pas supporter.

Le problème aujourd'hui c'est qu'il était en retard à une réunion de l'Ordre, ce qui n'arrivait jamais car il avait trop d'estime pour Dumbledore pour le faire attendre.

Alors, il ne savait pas comment il allait se justifier d'être en retard pour une chose aussi importante.

Quand il arriva devant la maison de Fabian Prewett il respira un bon coup et sourit afin de se donner une contenance. Il toqua.

Après quelque minutes la silhouette de Dorcas apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, baguette pointé sur lui ''quel est le pays ou tu adorerais vivre ?'' lui demanda-t-elle. Il eut un sourire en coin ''la France''. Dorcas maintient son arme et le jauga. Au bout d'un moment elle lui sourit en l'invitant à rentrer. Quand la porte fut refermée il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Dorcas se jeter sur lui. ''Je suis désolée d'avoir attendue aussi longtemps avant de te faire rentrer, lui soufla-t-elle à l'oreille, mais après ce qui s'est passé avec Benji…'' Sirius la serra encore plus fort contre lui. ''Allez viens on t'attend tous''. Dorcas lui prit la main et le conduisit dans la cuisine. La était présent quelques membres de l'Ordre, dont James et Remus, qui lui firent un grand sourire en le voyant entrer mais aussi Fabian et Gideo Prewett. Quand à Dumbledore il se trouvait au centre et discutait avec tout le monde, quand il l'aperçut il hocha la tête et sourit.

Le silence se fit alors et le sorcier commença à parle : ''Bien, comme vous le savez, cette semaine ce sera à vous, chacun à son tour, de surveiller une personne que nous considérons comme mangemort. Cette semaine c'est Regulus Black qui est revenu en Angleterre depuis peu'' Sirius sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine ''Comme certains le savent déjà il est revenu marié avec Anna Stad, une jeune femme issue de l'aristocratie française, alors essayer de découvrir si elle peut être impliquée elle aussi dans le réseau de Mangemort'' Tous acquièrent et Sirius sentit tout les regards en coin. ''Bien, le premier tour revient à Fabian et Gideon, puis Remus et Sirius et enfin Dorcas et James. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et surtout pour que vous soyez prêt pour demain, la réunion est fini, vous pouvez partir''.

Tous se levèrent et James et Remus s'approchèrent de lui '' Ça va ?'' lui demande James. Sirius hocha la tête et sourit ''Il ne s'est rien passé pour que tu arrives en retard ?'' Sirius secoua la tête en rigolant ''Ne t'inquiète pas si on m'avait attaqué je vous aurez montré leur corps'' James esquissa un sourire.

Le cœur de Sirius se fit lourd, comment se justifier d'être en retard alors qu'il savait que la réunion allait porter sur son frère et qu'il ne voulait pas y participer ? Comment se justifier qu'il ne voulait pas faire cette mission et surtout comment justifier l'amour qu'il avait malgré tout pour son frère.


	2. L'Abscence

Anna sentit la chaleur du matin se propager dans sa chambre, elle s'étira dans son lit et, à tâtons, chercha son mari. Mais sa place était vide. Elle soupira et consentit enfin à se lever. Elle enfila une chemise qui appartenait à Regulus et qui trainé près du lit. Respirant son odeur elle descendit les escaliers afin d'arriver dans la cuisine où le déjeuner était déjà servie. Mais Regulus n'y était pas.

Elle ferma les yeux pour éviter de voir l'évidence. Elle les rouvrit et soupirant une nouvelle fois, elle appela Nana son elfe de maison ''Nana vas m'apporter mon déjeuner dehors''. L'elfe s'inclina et fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Anna se détourna alors de la table, symbole de leur échec.

Anna avait rencontré Regulus tout bêtement, il lui avait renversé son verre dessus, accidentellement, en la percutant lors d'un de ses ennuyeux diners mondain. Regulus s'était répandu en millions d'excuses qu'elle avait balayée d'un revers de la main et d'un rire tout en effaçant la tâche d'un coup de baguette. ''Vous savez, lui avez-t-elle dit, pour une fois qui se passe quelque chose dans ces réceptions et que je peux rencontrer de nouvelle personne je ne vais pas m'en plaindre''. Regulus avait souri d'un air confiant, mais bien qu'après leur mariage il lui avait avoué qu'il avait juste envie de disparaître pour avoir fait une bêtise devant ''une si jolie femme'', la discussion c'était engagé rapidement et remarquant l'accent prononcé de Regulus elle lui avait demandé d'où il venait. Il lui avait répondu qu'il était Anglais, elle lui demanda alors pourquoi il été en France, ''pour voir le monde'' lui avait-il répondu, charmeur. Plus tard elle apprit que c'était pour rallier à sa cause des sang-purs de France.

Ils avaient passé la soirée à parler, puis il lui proposa de danser, ce qu'elle accepta. Il lui maintient la taille et pour la première fois de la soirée, elle le détailla réellement. Il était grand, ce qui n'était pas difficile pour sa petite taille, les cheveux noirs bouclés et de magnifique yeux gris, mais surtout il avait une prestance incroyable, un coté protecteur et en même temps animal comme si il existait deux personnes dans un même corps. Pour éviter de rougir devant ce spectacle elle avait adopté un masque impassible, ce qu'il remarqua, mais ne s'en offusquant pas, il avait simplement penché la tête sur le côté pour comprendre son changement d'humeur.

A la fin de la soirée, alors qu'elle allait partie il lui avait demandé son prénom ''Anna, Anna Stad lui avait-elle répondu'' ''Je suis Regulus Black''. Elle avait hoché la tête et été partit, connaissant la réputation de la famille.

Le lendemain elle avait reçu un bouquet de rose et un mot ''Pour Anna Stad. Regulus Arcturus Black'' rigolant devant le message informel elle avait répondu que c'était très gentil et qu'elle l'en remercier. Une correspondance commença alors entre eux et les présentations formel c'étaient transformaient rapidement en lettre plus privé, ils s'étaient raconté leur gout au début, quand il avait su que ses fleurs préféré étaient les marguerites, les roses avaient disparu pour laisser place à ses préférés, puis ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous et ils avaient commencé à parler de leur vie privé. Quand il lui avait demandé si cela ne gênait personne qu'elle sorte seul, avec un homme de surcroît, elle avait eu un doux sourire ''Je pense que vous savez que mes parents sont mort, ce fut la seul fois où elle le vit rougir, et bien c'est ma tante qui s'occupait de moi, elle est morte il y a peu, mon oncle m'aime beaucoup, il me laisse faire ce que je veux, il sait que je ne lui ferait pas honte, et puis le nom de Stad est un nom puissant en France, comme vous les Black, il avait tiqué, alors personne n'ose rien dire''

Plusieurs sorties après il avait osé l'embrasser devant chez elle, elle avait répondu. Ils s'étaient séparés, son cœur battant la chamade. Il l'avait regardé avec un sourire tendre, avait replacé une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et été partit. Plusieurs jours était passé, jours qui s'était transformé en mois, et le lendemain de ses 20 ans, Regulus l'avait demandé en mariage à son oncle, qui connaissant la réputation des Black, avait vivement approuvé. Ils s'étaient mariés en France loin de ses amis et de sa famille à lui. Le mariage avait été simple et beau, en s'avançant dans l'allée dans sa robe blanche, elle avait su que c'était lui, que ça ne serait que lui, que ce n'en pouvait pas être autrement.

Lors de leur nuit de noce, elle avait découvert son bras et son horrible marque, Regulus, l'avait regardé en silence, attendant qu'elle se décide, elle avait alors embrassée tendrement la marque et remontant jusqu'à lui, lui avait pris le visage entre ses mains avant de lui donner un long baiser.

Assise devant son petit-déjeuner elle ressassait ses souvenirs quand le plop caractéristique du transplanage retentit. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant de longues minutes, puis Regulus baissa le regard, elle l'observa, il avait minci et semblait fatigué mais surtout du sang parsemé sa robe de sorcier. Elle se leva alors, tremblante, et le serra dans ses bras, fort afin d'apaiser sa peine et dit d'une voix ferme ''ils vont te tuer Regulus tu le sais, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, arrête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, disparait et fait toi protéger''. Regulus refusa, encore une fois, et Anna sentit que cette fois-ci leur destin été scellé.


	3. La Vieille Femme

Sirius grommela, à côté de lui Remus lui intima de se taire. On était en plein mois d'octobre et les températures été froide le matin Sirius n'avait pas de vêtement pour se couvrir.

Il râlait surtout par peur. Il appréhendait le moment où il allait découvrir que son frère était un mangemort, il le savait, comme tous les membres de l'Ordre, seulement Regulus n'avait pas encore fait de faux pas. Malgré cela une part de lui refuser encore d'y croire, espérant que Regulus se soit protégé de la folie meurtrière qui sévissait en Angleterre. Il appréhendait surtout le moment où il le retrouverait sur le champ de bataille, car cela arrivera un jour, et il devrai le tuer. Parce que c'était la guerre et qu'il n'était pas dans le même camp.

Perdu dans ses pensées il mit un moment avant de comprendre que Remus l'appelait ''Quoi ?'' grogna-t-il. Remus lui fait un signe de tête. De la maison qui surveillait une jeune femme venait d'en sortit.

Sirius reconnut immédiatement la jeune femme qui figurait dans _La Gazette_ il y a quelques semaines.

Sirius avait appris que son frère s'était marié grâce au fameux journal. Voir la photo des mariés en grand lui avait fait un choc. Cela faisait des années qu'il 'avait pas vue son frère si apaisé. Sa femme semblait magnifique, il avait d'abord mis ça sous le compte des maquilleurs mais maintenant qu'elle était en face de lui il ne put que constater que son frère avait une belle femme.

Elle était petite, menue avec un teint de porcelaine ses cheveux, légèrement ondulés, était blond, d'un blond doux, et quand il s'approcha d'elle sous la forme d'une petite vieille à qui il avait volé des cheveux pour s'en servir comme polynectar, il remarqua ses yeux, bleu profond avec l'image d'un dragon qui se mord la queue, entourant la pupille de son œil gauche . Interloqué il s'arrêta et la dévisagea :

-''Vous allez bien ? lui demanda Anna, surprise de voir une vieille femme s'arrêter à sa hauteur et la jauger

-Oui oui, repondit celui qui semblait être son mari, elle est un peu fatiguée ses derniers temps, elle perd un peu la tête lui chuchota-t-il''

Sirius afficha un air perdu et regarda autour de lui

''Oh'' s'exclama Anna, gênée

''Désolée de vous avoir dérangée allez chérie viens on va rentrer maintenant''

Sirius suivit docilement Remus après quelques mètres celui-ci le réprimanda

\- ''Pourquoi tu t'es arrêtée ? On aurait pu se faire griller

-T'as vu ses yeux ? Souffla-t-il

-Oui et ?

-Comment ça se fait qu'il soit comme ça

-C'est la particularité des Stad la plupart ont les yeux avec une forme de dragon c'est génétique chez eux. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont si respecté. Même aujourd'hui, on les craint.

-Oh

-Oui ''oh'' et maintenant essaye d'être discret qu'on se fasse plus repérer''

Remus et Sirius suivirent la jeune femme toute la journée. Elle allait rentrer chez elle quand Sirius eu une idée

-''Remus t'as encore la cape de James

-Oui

\- Met-la alors

-Pour quoi faire ? Soupira Remus

-Fais-moi confiance''

Remus sortit la cape et se recouvrit ainsi que Sirius.

Ils s'approchèrent de la jeune femme et quand elle s'engouffra dans sa maison Sirius attrape Remus par le bras et suivit Anna. La porte se referma derrière eux.

Ils étaient maintenant dans l'antre du petit prince.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur:**

Salut, j'ai vue que ma fiction a eu 99 vues et 67 visiteurs donc franchement merci d'avoir regardé ma fiction (qu'elle vous est plu ou non c'est déjà pas mal d'avoir regardé :P)

J'espère que vous avez aimé ma fiction et que vous aimerez encore les prochains chapitres. Pour ceux qui attendent ma fiction (si ils y en a ;) ) normalement je postais environ tout les 2 jours, maintenant je pense que ce sera tout les vendredi-samedi ( car je n'aurais plus le temps) et si vous avez des commentaires ''négatifs'', des remarques, n'hésiter pas à donner des avis. Et encore merci =D


End file.
